w_peoplefandomcom-20200215-history
Drakkanari Tribe
Drakkanari Tribe is a Troll tribe that inhabits northern regions of El Torindar. Not long ago this tribe has pledged loyalty to the Guardians. History Formation Drakkanar Empire Main article: Drakkanar Empire Drakkanari Tribe's most hated enemies were the Lutzun'tari Tribe of Trolls. Drakkanari decided to eliminate them once and for all; thus beginning Aktzan'thul, a war which lasted seven years. All the other Troll tribes banded together to destroy Lutzun'tari Tribe. Most historians consider that these are the origins of Drakkanar Empire. Lutzun'tari Tribe was hated by most tribe's because of their infamous agresitivity towards other Troll tribes. After the assassination of Lutzun, chieftain of Lutzun'tari Tribe, once the mightiest force within Province from whom even Ath were afraid was no more. The remaining tribe splintered into numerous small tribes which were later subjugated by bigger ones. After the fall of Lutzun'tari Tribe all Troll tribes except the Skullspitters and Shadowglooms banded together to form the Drakkanar Empire which was named after the biggest Troll tribe, the Drakkanari. In the beginning Drakkanar Empire's lands were as small as Upper Prairies and Droughtlands together. Later they subjugated even more expanding through all of El Torindar. Long were their battles against the large and muscular Taurus. However, the formation of the Drakkanar Empire reduced the biggest threat that endangered the existence of Taurus race, the Centaurs. By the time Drakkanar Empire subjugated all Taurus and they even befriended each other. Trolls shared their inventions with Taurus and eventually the Taurus were as developed as Trolls. The culmination of their friendship was after Taurus elected their own leader, thus there were two co-rulers of the Drakkanar Empire. There is no better inter-racial relationship seen than that of Trolls and Taurus. They were great friends of the Athean Empire, too, and both empires together traded and even warred in order to deal with common foes. The amiability of the Drakkanari was also the reason of their empire's fall. When Elven nation awoked they quickly spreaded over Thel'quelar. Although Trolls were friendly towards them, Elves saw nothing more than barbarians. They thought that they are more advanced than Trolls and eventually they debilitated Drakkanar Empire so far that a small unrest along their southern borders made their empire separate into two. Ath were unable to help them because of instability in their own lands. Drakkanar Empire soon fell because of Elves' powerful magics but the new-found Ana'rashi Empire that encompassed the territories of the present day Great Plains and the sunken regions which now make up the western part of the Sea of Mists survived until it was destroyed by Al'shador Lord'erol during the Silverleaf Eon approximately 4 000 years later. The Trolls would neever fully recover from their defeat and the world would never see them rise as one nation again. Slavery Elves were happy that there was nothing that could endanger their kingdom's safety except for the Athean Empire, however, they later made a peace contract. After they managed to destroy the Drakkanar Empire, they left El Torindar because the climate was too harsh for them. When Elves left, Drakkanari searched for something that could help them restore their fallen empire but after the first fiasco the next came itself. A powerful god named Kresh offered Trolls his help. In exchange he asked to sacrifice someone. Trolls didn't accept such condition, therefore leader of the Drakkanari Tribe, Zul'Kereth made a contract with Kresh that the Drakkanari would restore their empire in exchange for Drakkanari being Kresh's slaves eternally. All the Drakkanari were made Kresh's slaves, leaving only those whose will is strong enough to oppose the curse in prison. During this time the Drakkanari built the city of Drakka, Aras Therno and Rigidfist Port. Tyranny's End Main article: Tyranny's End Drakkanari have been Kresh's slaves for 10 000 years. While under Kresh's will, Drakkanari don't understand that they're slaves. After Zul'Kereth's death, the pact between Zul'Kereth and Kresh has weakened allowing those with a strong will to oppose Kresh's will. These people have been put in Aras Therno, ancient prison where those strong-willed have dwelled and died for generations. Zul'anar is the leader of the uprise against Kresh. He discovers that Kresh is the second incarnation of Shrift. Kresh has infiltrated into guardian's of the Glass of Time - Kol'ganoth's - mind to undo the time and repeal Shrift's death. During midnight Zul'anar is making a ritual in which he creates a phantom that would annouce the world about the real situation of the Drakkanari and what Kresh's plans are. The phantom arrives at Skycloud Mesa where it reveals everything to Apani Stormcusp. Apani Stormcusp gathered an army of Taurus, Elves, Undead and the Bronze Dragonflight. When the army reaches Rapidrash River they stop at an invisible wall that blocks their way into Droughtlands. Using his powers, Thru'Sereth returned to the past to the day when the wall was created and cancelled it's creation, thus paving way for the armies to enter Droughtlands. However, the wall was Kresh's trap, Kresh imprisoned Thru'Sereth in the past to strengthen his power. They noticed that Thru'Sereth was missing when they had already reached Sear. They understood that it was Kresh's fault that Thru'Sereth was missing. The rebels in the prison which is known as Aras Therno had almost escaped throught the gates when suddenly an unexpected help came from the outside. Together the armies under the guidance of Apani Stormcusp and Zul'anar besieged the city of Drakka. The battle was hard because of the slaves who were under control of Kresh's mind; they don't fell pain and regret. However, the combined forces of rebellous Trolls, Elves, Taurus and the Bronze Dragonflight managed to conquer the city but not the pact, nor Kresh nor Thru'Sereth were nowhere to be found. Joining the Guardians After combined forces of Taurus, Troll rebels, Elves and Bronze Dragonflight had retaken the city of Drakka, Troll rebels elected Zul'anar as their leader, after which he announced that he is going to join the Guardians. In the beginning there were many opponents to this idea but in the end most agreed that this is the best solution. Elves and Taurus helped Trolls to rebuild the city until enslaved Thru'Sereth arrived to purge the city. Using the powerful artifact, known as the Heart of the Forest, they managed to restore Thru'Sereth's mind but the damage had already been done. The whole of Droughtlands had become a huge anomaly full of portals through time. Using his abilities, Thru'Sereth found where exactly in time, Kresh was hiding the Scroll of the Pact. After Trolls recover the scroll, they burn it, thus breaking the pact signed 10 000 years ago. Such action weakens Kresh who is now forced to stay in the Halls of Memory, where the biggest anomaly takes place. Combined forces of Taurus, Trolls, Elves and the Bronze Dragonflight lay siege on the palace and subsequently kills Kresh and imprisons him in his own home. Now that Kresh has been killed, Drakkanari Tribe of Trolls are eternal debtors to the Guardians and they finally pledge their loyalty to the Guardians by signing the bond between Elves and Trolls. Culture Relationships Drakkanari Tribe are great friends with Taurus because both races trust each other. Seven hundred years ago Drakkanari Trolls along with Taurus ruled over Drakkanar Empire which stretched from Droughtlands to the north to Hashagda to the south and from Great Plains to the west to Redstone Mountains to the east. Both races still share the strongest bond within the Guardians. Trolls get well with Undead, too. They would wish to shape better relationships with them, therefore Messenger Alhannel has been sent to Drakka. So far, their relationships haven't improved. Trolls feel distrust against Dark Elves because many of them are members of the Force. They respect the Elves, however, they still distrust them because previously they were in war with Drakkanar Empire and were one of the reasons of the empire's fall. Elves are trying to make a step forward, but Trolls are still distant to them. The only major race within the Guardians which Drakkanari distrust are Goblins because of their destructive and selfish nature. Category:Troll tribes